Nice Interior
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Asami's got a new car. KORRASAMI LEMON.


Here's some Korrasami action for you all. Asami designs a new car and Korra helps her test it out. Takes place first episode of Book 3 or thereabouts. Possible part 2 in the future?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything like that, this is just fiction.

* * *

><p>Korra always tried to avoid the negativity. Ever since the attack on the city, everyone had their own opinions about her actions on the day of Harmonic Convergence. But it was pretty difficult when she was on the covers of newspapers, in stands prominently displayed on the sidewalks of Republic City. Add on top of that being mentioned on the radio, and in everyone's daily gossip, Korra was not used to getting so much attention.<p>

She had expected that not everyone would be happy about the spirits, and certainly not the vines and the destruction of the city, but she hadn't been prepared for this kind of media frenzy.

The latest headline regarded the destruction of the financial district after Unalaq's attack, the article claiming that the Avatar didn't care about Republic City's economy, as well as several other choice insults about her. Korra held the paper in a clamped fist as she walked towards her best friend Asami's office. She needed someone to vent to and she knew Asami would be almost done working for the day.

She walked in to see her sliding a workbook into her briefcase, about to turn off the lamp on her desk, but she looked up as Korra tossed the paper in front of her.

"Can you believe this?!" Korra blurted out to her unsuspecting friend.

Asami cocked her eyebrow at her, and picked up the crumpled paper, smoothing it out before glancing it over. She mulled over her words carefully before saying gently, "Korra…remember what I said about not taking these things to heart?"

"I know—I know! But how can I just not care what people think of me?" She was trying to show restraint but knew her voice was coming out much louder than it needed to. "It's like they're completely ignorant about what really happened that day. They won't stop trashing my reputation!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Asami placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Oh Korra, you shouldn't read this stuff, it's trash."

"I know that, someone on the street just handed it to me! It's like no one cares. I mean, did these people just completely forget the entire _shitshow_ I went through to save them, and the rest of the world?! Twice!" Korra exclaimed, curling her hands up into fists. She felt her body tensing up, she was so hot with rage she was almost ready to throw fire were she not indoors, and in Asami's incredibly nice office. She glanced over at her friend, whose face was awash with worry. Korra realized she was probably pretty frightening, her arms bulging up ready for a fight. But still Asami reached out and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Korra?" she asked. Korra nodded and let her balled fists fall her side and relaxed, slumping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, it just is so frustrating that no matter what I do, people don't approve." She felt suddenly guilty, laying her frustration on Asami the second time that day, but it was hard for Korra not to respond hotheadedly to such harsh criticism, and out of anyone she felt the most comfortable talking to Asami about personal troubles.

"I know. But those people's opinions aren't important. Everyone who really knows what happened that day support you in every way. I know I do." Asami sat down on the couch next to her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thanks Asami," Korra said, holding her back. Sometimes all she needed was a nice hug. Asami could be very reassuring.

"But I understand how you feel, Korra," Asami sighed sadly after she pulled away.

"You do?"

"I just got out of a meeting where all the other executives kept undermining everything I had to say. Ever since I took over this company, I've lived in my father's shadow," her voice broke a little when she mentioned him. "Even after everything he did, he was a brilliant man. Many of the people working here still look up to him, or they don't trust my judgment. I'm a young woman in a man's industry. To them I can never live up to the standards my father set."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Asami," Korra said, managing an incredible amount of softness in her voice after such an angry outburst just moments ago. Her friend's confession was moving, and she felt so much empathy for her that she forgot about her earlier catalyst. Asami glanced at her with wide, mournful eyes while she continued. "But, if it means anything, from an outsider standpoint I think you're doing a great job running your company. And managing to stay strong—after everything that's happened."

"Thanks, Korra," Asami said, starting to smile. The two women slumped back against the couch for a moment, thinking about all the difficult things that had just been brought up.

But after a moment, Asami perked up, interrupting the awkward silence. "Wanna check out my new car?"

Korra nodded with a grin, glad at the opportunity for a distraction. "I'd love to."

She followed her down to a small garage, in which there was only a single sportscar. Asami stood next to it and presented it to her proudly.

"Wow!" Korra gasped. It was definitely the sexiest car she had ever seen. Sleek, black, and opulent, it looked more like a cat ready to prowl the night streets. Completely brand new, she traced her hand along the frame, her fingertips probably one the first to touch its glossy factory paint job.

Asami beamed with pride. "I designed it all by myself. This is the first model we've made. So far, at least," she explained while walking clockwise around the exterior to show it all off to Korra. "What do you think?"

Her wide blue eyes reflected the shiny, polished vehicle with wonder. "I think I need to get my license so I can drive this thing!"

Asami laughed. "I'm sure I'll have designed much nicer Satomobiles by the time you're ready to drive...three, four years down the line," she chided casually.

Korra smirked at her from across the hood. "Hey, I just need a little more practice, that's all. I'll get the hang of it soon."

"Well, you can't drive this one since it's just a prototype. But we should try to work that in when you're not out saving the world," Asami replied, walking around the front to open the passenger door for her. "Hop in."

Korra immediately obliged, breathing in the new car smell as she admired the inside. The soft cushions were covered in plush fabric colored a deep, luscious red. Despite the sleek exterior, the interior was much wider than it appeared. The front seat was roomy and comfortable, unlike all the other cars she'd been in that were too small and boxy. All the lines were smooth and curvaceous, the materials lavish. She could tell no expense had been spared in the upholstery of the car. By no means was she an expert when it came to this sort of thing, but she'd been inside of enough of Asami's nice Satomobiles to know that this one was especially nice.

Asami came around and sat in the driver's seat, put the key in, and fired up the engine. It roared to life, and brilliant headlights popped up on the hood and shone spotlights into the garage. The car purred, sending a steady wave of vibrations through Korra's body as it rumbled in place.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Asami asked, cocking her eyebrow and giving Korra a mischievous, cute little grin.

Korra nodded excitedly. Asami's grin spread as she pushed the car into gear. She stepped onto the gas and off the clutch, and the car pounced out into the street.

Once they were on the road, Korra rolled her window down to enjoy the chill breeze on her bare arm as Asami sped out of the neighborhood, out of the city, away from all the noise and people and lights.

Korra recognized their route towards a familiar place, Asami often drove out to a quiet spot overlooking the bay with her in the past. She was excited to go out there where it was peaceful. The radio played the latest music: jazz ensembles with melodious experimental beats, on a station she could have only dreamed of getting when she was growing up in the South Pole.

When they reached their destination, Asami parked at the cliffs edge and killed the engine, but left the radio on. Slowly, the girls' eyes adjusted to the dark night, lit by a rising half-moon that made the ocean glitter.

As the music played through her head, Korra slowly started to flash back to just a few weeks earlier to the horrible incident. She'd killed her own uncle—a man she mistakenly believed to be trustworthy—and a horribly evil spirit along with him. Her own blood relation had betrayed her and her father, in such vile ways.

There had been other fatalities too, in the city and within her own self. In the plush seat, Korra sunk like a stone, feeling the strange sensation of being lighter and heavier at the same time. All her past lives, which she had only recently connected with, were gone now. It made her feel incredibly lonely.

But, next to her, Asami sighed. Suddenly, Korra noticed the lingering silence between them. Asami also seemed heavy with something. Things probably were different in her life now, too. Korra reached out to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

Asami blinked and turned her green eyes onto Korra. "Oh, nothing..." she said quietly, her face was flat with sorrowful musings. But then she seemed to compose herself for a quick moment, before giving Korra a smile and going on. "It's nice to have gotten out of the city. I appreciate you coming out here with me."

"It's no problem," Korra said, folding her hands behind her head and resting back in the comfortable seat of Asami's new car.

"No, I really mean that, Korra. Things have been pretty lonely lately. You see—after I inherited the company, I became so busy and had so much responsibility out of nowhere. I had to grow up really fast, and none of my old friends understood that. They're all like I used to be—spoiled, ignorant heiresses. I haven't seen any of them in a long time. The last time I spoke to them, I had nothing to say that they could relate to. It seems like you guys are my only friends now," Asami said, the dejection apparent in her voice.

Korra bit her lip uncomfortably. "Oh. Well, Asami, you know...I think of you as my best friend. And after everything you and the guys have done to help me...I won't just abandon you as a friend, even if we do change in the future."

Asami glanced at her, and Korra hoped her eyes were conveying the conviction with which she meant her words. Even with the other girls she knew back in her own tribe, Korra had never had a girl friend as close to her as Asami before.

The two women moved on to lighter topics, if only to alleviate the stress they'd both been under.

Korra enjoyed just shooting the breeze with Asami. It seemed like with everyone else, the conversation always had to turn to something serious, constant reminders of her responsibilities, but with Asami it was the opposite. Petty conversations came easily, and gave her the opportunity to learn more about her friend. But even sitting in silence with her was satisfying.

After several minutes of small talk, Asami brought up romance.

"Have you been seeing anyone, since Mako?"

"No, not really…" Korra replied slowly.

She hadn't even been on one date since Mako. In fact, even before him, she had never really done much romantic stuff. Her sheltered youth hadn't really been good for that. But, she had been content living the single life, and she hadn't been interested in any of the men in her life lately. Asami seemed to be much more involved in the romantic sphere than she was. "What about you?"

"Me neither," she grumbled. "I mean, nothing more than a couple dates, and they weren't that great. None of them led anywhere—certainly not the bedroom." Her tone of voice gave off disappointment and frustration.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"I guess it's not that big of a deal..." Asami said, then she leaned her head back against the seat and let out an exasperated breath.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get a little stressed out when I go so long without having sex, you know? My job is so stressful and it really helps me relax."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Korra said.

Being the Avatar, she too had a stressful and demanding job. And, while she wasn't looking for a relationship, she certainly wouldn't turn down a good lay. In fact, now that Asami mentioned it, that sounded really good right then to her. She needed to blow off some steam, or every headline she saw would continue to drive her crazy. Once she thought about it, she realized it had been a long time and with all the recent craziness, she felt like a rope with frazzled ends.

Still, she wasn't sure how else to respond to that sort of statement from her sexually-frustrated friend, so they sat in silence for a moment before Asami spoke up again.

"Have you ever had sex in a car?"

That wasn't a hard question for her to answer. "No, but I always imagined it would be uncomfortable," Korra replied. She couldn't even stand just sitting in a car for too long.

"It usually is," Asami said knowingly. "Actually, that's why I designed this car. I wanted something with a nice interior."

"Just for sex?"

Asami chuckled and nodded. "Of course, that's not what I told my production manager. But, everyone was on board for a luxury sportscar that was revolutionarily roomy," she said, caressing her hand over the velveteen seat cushion between their laps.

"I gotta say Asami, you know how to get what you want," Korra laughed.

"Well, I have designed cars for almost every other purpose. So I thought, why not? Ingenuity has to follow all leads."

"That makes sense. But I take it from what you said earlier that you haven't tested it out yet?"

"Nope, this prototype was only completed a few days ago. I've barely driven it," Asami said. "But so far I like how it turned out. What do you think?"

Korra decided to take advantage of the ample legroom while she pondered that. She pulled off her boots and stretched out her legs, curling her toes, arching her back. She yawned as she slumped down to take over way more of the seat than she needed to, but who could blame her when the cushion was more comfortable than even her own bed.

"I think I could probably live in here. I mean, I don't know about sex, but this car sure is comfortable to just sit and chill in."

"Mmm I'm glad you think so," Asami said, sighing while she too relaxed into the seat next to her, both women forgetting about their earlier troubles.

They had been sitting so long that the radio suddenly clicked off, leaving them both in complete silence.

Korra glanced towards Asami only to find her green eyes smoldering with something unspoken. The look was incredibly fiery, and she couldn't make herself look away. Asami always had a way of intimidating her with her beauty and confidence. Sometimes, like that moment then, Korra would find herself enthralled. She could feel herself become captivated by the sound of her breath, and the delicious floral scent that perfumed her.

Asami had her own volition, and Korra was getting the impression it involved her as well. Something about her was pulling her in, even though they were already seated so close together. She felt Asami's soft hand grace her knee, her green eyes blazing with a desire that was strangely magnetic. Korra felt herself float closer to Asami until their lips met, a kiss that was so soft and feathery it was almost nonexistent. Of course, the effect it had was undeniable. Korra's face broke out in a deep blush, but Asami remained cool and collected as always.

"Have you ever been with another woman?" she asked, so casually like it was part of their earlier small talk.

Korra shook her head, no she hadn't. But the way Asami was acting was certainly making her consider it way more than she'd ever had before.

"Do you want to?" she asked coyly.

Korra gulped, totally unsure how to answer that question. "Ummm…" She said awkwardly, and upon realizing she needed more information first, leaned forward to kiss her again, this time for real. Asami's lips were so soft and smooth, much more inviting than any boy.

Korra quickly realized her friend was an expert at this, giving her solidly the best kiss she'd ever received. In that moment she realized that yes, she did want to. It didn't even necessitate any tongue to leave Korra completely entranced, but she certainly wanted more. So when Asami pulled away to gauge her reaction, Korra reached for her again. Without any deliberation, she kissed her best friend again, parting her lips so that their tongues could explore each other. This time it was so sensual she thought she'd melt all over the car. Her heart raced.

It made her feel incredibly elated, and when the kiss ended, she was left with Asami's soft, sweet breath on her dampened lips. Her heart was racing and she felt slightly lightheaded, but in a very good way.

"What do you think?" Asami whispered.

Korra had never been asked such an easy question in her life. "I think yes," she breathed, exhilarated.

For the first time that day, Asami looked absolutely happy. She didn't wait before starting to unbutton her shirt. Korra bit her lip at the sight of her creamy skin, the longing in her green eyes, the smooth curved tops of her breasts. All of it was exciting her. But she hesitated, wanting to _see_ more, wanting nothing more than to reach out and_ touch_ her, but also feeling understandably shy.

Asami was much more confident, placing her warm hand on Korra's thigh, which sent a shower of sparks through her skin. Her other hand caressed her cheek, beckoning her closer. Asami's luscious, full lips moved against hers expertly, weaving them together in a long sensual kiss while she continued to pet her encouragingly.

Eventually, Korra mustered the ability to touch her back, only to discover that she enjoyed the feeling of Asami's feminine body more than she thought she would. Something so special and novel about the way she felt. Her hand slid along the sleek curve of her waist down to her round hips. At the reciprocation, Asami pulled away just to finish removing her shirt and tossed it into the backseat, proudly presenting Korra with her ample breasts. There was enough moonlight coming through the windshield for her to see every gorgeous detail. Korra blushed—Asami was beautiful, and her confidence was mindblowingly sexy. She showed no sign of embarrassment, but a woman like Asami had no reason to hide.

Korra gulped again, realizing she was gawking. Asami grinned at her blushing friend and began to grope at Korra's hip. "It's okay, you can touch me if you want," she giggled.

Shyly, Korra obliged, taking up one of her soft breasts in her hand and letting her lips explore the graceful arc of Asami's neck. Asami responded positively to Korra's touch, melting against her kisses and reaching up to pull Korra's hair out of its ponytail. She started to run her fingers through Korra's hair, leading her head downwards until her mouth ghosted over a perky nipple of one breast, guiding her hand massaging the other. This experience was driving Korra crazy, her whole body was starting to go up in flames so she pulled away to take off her own shirt.

She was emboldened by Asami's infectious confidence. Once free, Korra pressed her bare chest against Asami's, letting cleavage fill up with cleavage as she went back to kissing her. Both women devoured each other much more hungrily this time, little pants and moans escaping from in between their locked lips.

They fumbled in the dark as they explored their bodies excitedly. Asami kicked off her shoes and pulled off her stockings and skirt, reducing her down to just her panties, the waistband of which Korra played with. She was curious and anxious to see Asami fully naked, but the woman seemed to have her own plans for the Avatar.

She began pulling down her thick sweatpants, then gently pushed her over so that she was lying back across the seat. Korra blushed at how naked she suddenly was once her pants were off, for she had not worn underwear that day. Asami didn't mind at all, she was that much closer to her goal. Her brilliant green eyes scrunched up as she gazed at her friend's naked body. Korra recognized that look as the same one the young engineer got when examining the blueprints of some fine machine.

"Wow Korra, look at you. You really are sexy," Asami purred as she ran her hands down Korra's muscular body. Korra's blush spread down her body as every fiber awakened to Asami's touch.

"I am?" She'd never thought anyone would use that word to describe her, especially not Asami, for whom that word seemed to have been invented

But Asami nodded truthfully and leaned forward to plant kisses on her stomach. Her soft black curls fell across her belly and tickled her skin, trailing along as she ascended Korra's midsection towards her breasts. Korra moaned as Asami's warm mouth spread across her nipple and her delicate hands explored the sensitive parts of her body. The sensations were overwhelming.

With Asami's body pressed against her own, the heated closeness and passion forming between them, and the close quarters of the car's interior made Korra's breath catch. Heat was rising up inside of her like fire, but so much more fierce and pervasive.

Liquid paradise spread through her limbs as Asami continued to kiss her, caress her body. Her head started to spin and she was suddenly panting, sweat starting to prickle out of her skin. Asami sat up and looked down at her from under the cascading sheet of her sleek black hair.

"Maybe we should slow down a little," she remarked, and Korra could hear she was also breathing heavily. Korra nodded and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm just a little excited," she gasped. "Asami, you surprise me."

"I am a woman of mystery," she said, tossing her dark curtain of hair over her shoulder.

Korra chuckled. "You got that right," she remarked on an exhale, unable to take her eyes off her naked body.

But, then she reached out and pulled Asami towards her, for she suddenly realized she didn't want to slow down. Actually, she wanted more of what she'd just had. Asami crawled back on top of her, situating herself between Korra's graciously spread legs.

Asami regarded her with a knowing smile, like they were in on some secret that Korra didn't know yet, but the beauty of it drew Korra in to kiss her again. Her hips started moving on their own accord, grinding against Asami's very well-placed thigh between her legs. Her back arched as she teased herself a little more, allowing Asami's fingers to slip underneath and down her backside, groping her rear. Asami's very curvaceous body and hands on her own was making her throb against Asami's leg, and she knew she could feel it.

Slowly, Asami slipped her wetted fingertip underneath her thigh and in between Korra's folds, making her shiver and gasp.

"Is this okay?" Asami asked. Korra could only manage to nod, because she was completely absorbed in what Asami was doing to her.

"Oh wow," Korra moaned, "You're way better at this than Mako."

Asami laughed out loud at the compliment. "Why, thank you."

Korra wanted to say something else, but all her motivation to think was washed out while Asami fingered her expertly. Her eyes closed and she relaxed into the seat cushion while she worked. Korra was surprised to admit it, but Asami was making her really _wet_, with every miniscule movement. As she turned on with desire, all her doubts about being with another woman faded away. Now, she knew for sure she wanted this. There was nothing left but anticipation.

Her entire body started to hum, each time her finger passed expertly between parted lips. The pleasure Asami was giving her made her whimper. A small part of her thought this should be incredibly awkward—Asami was her best friend after all—but that was tiny and insignificant compared to all the other parts of her that were completely blissed. Perhaps their friendship would never be the same again after this, but it felt too good in the moment to care. She felt like she was riding on a great wave that would eventually break.

After one last lingering kiss, Asami disappeared from above her. Korra's eyes opened fleetingly to find Asami crouching between her legs. Their eyes met and Korra nodded at her, inviting her in, gasping when she felt the first protrusion of Asami's tongue into her vulva. Korra lost it when she started licking a series of long and luxurious repetitions growing firmer over time. She was barely holding on, and certainly her inhibitions had completely flown away, along with anything that wasn't purely erotic.

"Asamiii—!" Korra choked out. Her fingers were full of her sleek black locks as she gripped the side of her gently bobbing head. She could feel the other woman's mouth curl into a smile, satisfied in the way her work was paying off for the Avatar.

Impressively, after not too long, Asami had gotten her to the brink of orgasm faster and more skillfully than anyone else ever had. The woman was truly an artist, making her whole body writhe and seethe when she finally came, conducting out of her a series of orchestrated moaning, coaxing out pleasure Korra didn't even realize she was capable of. She laid there panting for a long time, trembling in complete shock.

Asami's lips and chin were glossy when she eventually emerged from between Korra's legs, after milking out every ounce of pleasure from her possible. Korra looked at her with wide eyes. Her heart was hammering in her ears so loudly she could barely hear the unprepared babble that came out of her mouth. "Asami—that was…you were—amazing…wow…so—hmmmm...good…" Asami giggled at her friend's incapacitation, licking and wiping the wet reward from her face before leaning down to kiss her.

Korra caught her breath and then lifted her head to peer at her friend across the dark interior of the car. "Is it my turn now?" she asked once her mind settled to the point of cohesive thought.

"Only if you want to," she said, the fine arc of her eyebrow perking up at her inquisitively.

Korra managed to sit up and crawl next to her even though she felt like a batch of wet noodles. "I really do. That was so incredible, Asami," she breathed. There was no way she could let herself get out of this special car without returning the favor.

Asami pressed her back against the car door, raising her hips up so that Korra could pull off the panties she still had on. This last article of clothing had gotten pretty moistened from their earlier activities. Asami watched her with cat-like eyes as she caressed her now completely naked body, taking it all in again but from a new perspective—the perspective of someone gazing at a lover who had just given them great pleasure for the first time. It was like she had been transformed into a goddess when Korra had her eyes closed. Her heart kept fluttering like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, but she had to take her time before diving in. Asami enjoyed every moment of it, her body arching up into every caress, moaning softly and encouragingly.

Slowly she made her way down her body until she found herself situated in between Asami's legs. She was faced with a set of glistening lips that resembled her own, but were still much different and incredibly beautiful.

Korra's hand trembled a little at her own nervousness, but Asami's serene face looked so captivated that she was filled with an overwhelming desire to satisfy her arousal. She decided to start out easy, but she knew she wouldn't have to go slow with Asami, for as she started to stroke and pet her labia she found her already incredibly wet and ready. She tried to mimic what she knew felt good for her, although it was different when the tables were turned. But Korra was so ready to explore Asami.

With the very inner corners of Asami's thighs brushing her cheeks, Korra leaned in to plant a kiss on those nether lips. She was warm and pulsating, and she just had to open her mouth to take in more of her. The tip of her tongue accepted the sweet juice that flowed freely. Her finger dipped down below her chin and stroked at her basal entrance. She found her pussy to be the softest, most splendid material she'd ever felt.

She let her tongue explore until she could hone in on her clit, already so erect and begging for attention. Korra massaged her gently.

Asami gasped, her head fell back against the window. Her cheek pressed against the pane and made the cool glass frosty with her heat.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "You're really good at this."

Korra glanced up to see Asami biting her bottom lip, her eyes twisted up with a dreamy expression. "I am?" She felt like a total novice compared to the level of finesse Asami had displayed to her earlier.

Asami nodded down at her enthusiastically. "Yes, just keep doing that. Mmmmhhh—"

She thought herself floundering, but as her nervous excitement started to settle she was able to tune into the subtleties of Asami's moaning, listening as her breath hitching in a familiar way while she rolled the tip of her tongue around her clit. Her fingers curled from the inside, surrounded tightly by every soft wall.

Korra glanced up again, only to find her friend's cheeks flushed cherry pink, breasts swelling with each panting breath. She'd gotten one hand wrapped all the way to the wrist in the loosened seatbelt, the other arbitrarily gripping the steering wheel, while she utilized her amazing flexibility, casting one leg over the back of the seat, the other on the floor of the cabin. Totally spread, Korra thought she was sexier than ever, and she continued to nuzzle her way deeper into those folds.

Asami gripped Korra's head. "Ahhh—right there…don't stop," she whimpered.

Asami's hips rode her face, and Korra used that leverage to her advantage to lick her more firmly, sliding her fingers in more deeply. She found the taste to be subtle yet delicious, especially as more and more juice seeped out of her and lubricated Korra's hand and face.

Korra thought the sounds Asami was making were so sexy that they were arousing the embers of her previous orgasm, making her fill with tingles as she felt her friend approaching an orgasm of her own. She tried to really focus in, do the best she could for her, even though she was an amateur.

Her fingers could feel a swell and a squeeze as Asami started to cry out as she came. Fortunately, they were parked in the middle of nowhere, for surely no car could block the loud moans that were coming out of Asami. Korra observed her with awe.

Even after her orgasm had subsided Asami was still moaning loudly, like she could keep going all night. Korra grinned while she kissed her soft belly and along the curve of her hip, leaving little wet spots from her drenched lips. She kept rubbing her thumb across her clit and feeling her quake, she still hadn't yet managed to get her fingers out of there—the massage Asami was giving them was too pleasant, and she kept panting her name in a way that made shivers go down her spine.

Korra glanced up, and both women stared at each other with heavy-lidded eyes. Asami looked absolutely smoldering, her lips puckered and pouting, whimpering.

"Jeez, Asami," Korra said. She was pleasantly surprised by everything that had just transpired between them, and yet everything about it had felt so right.

"Sorry—" Asami panted. "Sometimes—I just can't...control myself..." She slumped down onto the seat and pulled Korra on top of her, and the two settled together while they both caught their breath.

"That was _amazing_," Korra eventually whispered.

"Mmhmm," Asami nodded.

Korra loved how comfortable it was cuddling with Asami, considering they were inside a car—a car which had certainly lived up to its purpose. Her soft curvaceous body against her own kept her warm despite the cold night air coming in through the open window. The moon was starting to set over the bay and it was getting dark.

"Thanks for testing out my prototype with me," Asami whispered graciously before pulling Korra close to her for one last kiss.


End file.
